Too Alike, Too Different
by Xenia-Merlo
Summary: Absolutely everything she did angered him, but the thing he hated the most was the simple fact that she wasn't scared. Xenia was her name, and she was the most frustrating person he had ever met, and he was never more attracted to anyone in his life.


**Hey this is Yukiko! If you have me on Author Alert you will probably notice that me and Kimiko aren't working together anymore, don't worry we still plan on finishing the stories we started together but after that I will be writing stories alone on this name.**

**Anyway this is just a little one shot about harvest moon, I started a name with a girl named Xenia and had her marry Jamie. It inspired this! So yeah... I _might _write a full fanfiction about Harvest moon but only depending on what kind of reaction and reviews i get about this! Please review! Even if you hate it, review and tell me why! ^_^**

**-Yukiko**

* * *

><p>"<em>You're an idiot." <em>

"_Said the moron."_

That was the first time they exchange words; three small, hateful words on each part. Jaime glared from across the town's square at her smiling, happy-go-lucky face, chatting away with Woody's apprentices: Kurt and Joe. Absolutely everything she did angered him, and only fueled his hatred. The way she smiled; hideous, how she laughed; deafening, the way she talked; annoying, but probably that thing he hated the most about her was the fact that she wasn't intimidated. His coldest glare; her warmest gaze, His cruelest insult; her widest grin, His loudest yells; her gentle silence, it only amused her how easy it was to rile him up, and that infuriated him all the more. Xenia was her name, and she was probably the most frustrating human being that Jamie had ever had the displeasure of knowing.

"Welcome all to this special occasion!" Everyone's attentions were drawn to Mayor Theodore. "Many of us have heard by now the rumor of there being a meteor shower tonight, and I thank you all for coming together to enjoy this event. Let's hope we all get to see the meteors tonight!"

Jamie scoffed, rolling his eyes. The only reason he had even bothered to go to the festival was because he had gotten his animals and crops taken care of earlier than he had expected.

"Boo…" a voice suddenly called out behind him, making him jump noticeably. He then heard bubbly laughter, and turned to glare at the source. "Jeez Jamie, It's only me!"

"What do you want?" he hissed, locking eyes with Xenia. He noticed she didn't bother changing out of her work clothes, just changed into cleaner ones after her work in the barns was done. Xenia wore her usual black V-neck shirt and forest green vest over it; her legs were exposed by her jet black shorts. On her feet were grey socks and black sneaker, her hands remotely covered by black fingerless gloves.

"I want you to stop hiding back here and sit with Kurt, Joe, Gwen and me." She stated bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest. He scoffed once more.

"Why should I listen to you?" he retorted. Xenia smirked, flipping her long black hair back before stepping forward slowly; Jamie couldn't help but take a step back. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing…" she murmured, a smirk pulling on her lips as she moved closer and closer to him, their face but a few inches away from each other. Her eyes lidded as she leaned into him. Jamie was panicking, his heart was thumping violently in his chest, he could feel the steam radiating off his face and what humiliated him all the more was that people were watching with anticipation. "Jamie…" she whispered in a low, seductive voice. She stopped, freezing in her place as her lips twitched into a smirk. Suddenly, she seemed to jump feet away from him.

"W-What?" Jamie watched her confusion, seeing her giggling. "Just what are you laughing about you stupid girl?" He then realized that her arms were hiding something behind her back, and he fumed at seeing what she had stolen from him.

"I got your cute little hat!" she exclaimed in glee, placing it on her own head. "Oh and if you wanted a kiss you could have just said so." With a wink she walked off, until she heard footsteps charging behind her and broke into a run.

"Get back here you stupid girl!" he hissed in anger, she didn't respond being too busy laughing in delight.

"You'll just have to keep chasing me!" she squealed out, rushing past her table. "Hi Kurt! Hi Joe! Hi Gwen!" she greeted rapidly, stopping for a moment to catch her breath.

"He's going to kill you, you know that right?" Gwen asked, giving her poor deluded best friend a look of nervousness. "And he's coming." Xenia tensed for a moment before securing the hat onto her head again.

"Jamie won't do anything to me. He'll probably yell at me but that's it, he won't hurt me." Xenia said confidently, grinning at her friends that shook their head at her. With that last statement she sped off once more, seeing the purple-haired farmer rearing closer to her. "You'll never take me alive copper!" she screamed, giggling in delight once more until she suddenly crashed into someone. "Wait, how did you—"

"Opposite way, moron." Jamie replied with a smirk of his own. Xenia glared at him for a moment but then took of the hat and placed it between them, hugging onto Jamie with all of her might. "W-What are you doing?"

"Nothing~" she responded in fake innocence. He roughly tried to force her off, but to no prevail. She was clinging onto him with ungodly strength he didn't even know she possessed.

"Let go off me you idiot, people are starting to stare." He whispered harshly, glaring at the girl that was still clutching desperately onto him. His eyes scanned around them and he couldn't help but notice how wide Gwen was grinning, how broad the mayor's smile was and how murderous Kurt's glare was.

"So?" Xenia asked, nuzzling closer to him; a bright pink dust began to coat his cheeks. "Besides, if I let go know you'll leave."

"Why do you care?" Jamie murmured, not wanting people to hear their conversation. She let out a sigh; he could feel her frowning against the chest of his poncho.

"You really are a moron." She stated bluntly, pulling away from him and grabbing his hat. She straightened it up again and placed it cleanly on his head before leaning up and kissing his nose. "Whatever, if you don't know I'm not going to tell you." She waltzed back over to her table, plopping down next to her blonde best friend as the group shook their head at her again. Jamie glared from afar; the damned girl had given him a workout not even his horses gave him. His face was still tinted with a pink hue when he finally realized that she had actually kissed him, maybe it was just on his nose but it was dangerously close to his lips in his mind, too close for comfort. The festival came to a close, the rumor being a dud.

"Well this sure is a letdown but still, it was a great chance to get the towns people together again! Get home safely!" Theodore exclaimed in his usual peppiness. Slowly people began leaving the town square in pairs. Gwen rode off on her horse shortly after the festival was pronounced a dud leaving Xenia alone with Kurt, Joe having escorted Katie home already.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Kurt insisted again as he and Xenia made it to the exiting banner of the festival. "It isn't that far."

"Yeah but from my place and your house it is Kurt." She responded, letting out a sigh at his over protectiveness. "I'll be fine, if anything I'll rush over to Jamie's." Kurt winced at the mention of the farmer's name and let out a sigh of frustration. She tilted her head in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you insist on befriending that guy?" he asked bluntly, taking her by surprise. "I mean, it's obvious he doesn't want people to be around him." Xenia shook her head with a grin.

"That's not true!" she stated happily. "No matter how distant a person can be, it doesn't mean that even they don't get lonely." She turned to face him, wagging a finger in his face. "If I could break through your shell and Blue's shell, I can break through Jamie's shell. If I could get you two to like me I can get him to too, or at least just not hate me!" she exclaimed, confidence clearly lacing her voice. Kurt frowned; he saw the smallest tinge of pain spark in her eyes when she said the word 'hate'. He hadn't just imagined it either, that word and that fact that it came from Jamie really hurt her. She tried her best to smile through all of it but it only worked for so long. "I'll see you tomorrow Kurt!" she called out, walking off not realizing she wasn't just being watched by one carpenter, but by a stubborn, angry farmer.

"Idiot…" Jamie whispered, following down the same path that she was going as. Xenia turned around and he cringed, knowing he would probably be tackled to the ground or annoyed to death until he made it to his house but to his surprise she didn't say anything. As quick as she looked, she frowned and turned away. It had been the first time Jamie had seen her without a smile, pout or smirk on her face. In fact, he couldn't help but catch the slight hurt in her eyes; suddenly she stopped.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" There was a pause before she started walking again, the only response she got was the hooting owls of the night.

"I wasn't, I was looking at the road to my house and you just happen to be on it." He protested, it was her turn to play silent. "What's wrong with you?" he suddenly asked, after watching up with her.

"Nothing." She curtly responded, picking up her speed. Jamie couldn't handle the awkward silence and grabbed onto her wrist, forcing her to stop while they were still in the middle of the forest right outside the Clinic.

"What's going on? You aren't being obsessive or annoying or preppy." He hissed in annoyance, for once being irritated by the fact that she wasn't annoying him.

"I'm just not in the mood…" she whispered, looking down. His hold on her wrist tightened. She winced in pain before looking up with a narrowed glare.

"Then why do you look so upset?"

"Why do you care?"

With that last yell they both remained silent, only hearing that occasional rustle of the bushes or flocks of birds that would rush over their heads. Her head tilted down once more, letting her bangs shield her eyes.

"Maybe even I need a break from all that smiling." Xenia murmured in an almost inaudible tone, taking a step away from Jamie even though he still had her wrist. "Please let go of me, I want to go home."

"Damn it, stop acting like this!" Jamie hissed in fury, taking a step closer to her. "Stop acting like you are weak and pathetic!" He didn't notice how close he was getting until he saw that her back had hit one of the trees. "It pisses me off to see you like this."

"Like what?" she murmured, looking up from behind her bangs.

"L-Like… Like… Like that! Like some fragile little innocent girl that I know you aren't!" he screamed, pushing his hands on either side of her head to stop her from going anywhere. "You may have all of the towns people fooled, but don't think that I buy any of your 'sweet angel' act for a second!" Xenia trembled for once and it shocked Jamie. She honestly looked scared, her body was trembling but what he thought was fear was honestly anger.

"Don't you even try me Jamie! Mr . I'm-such-a-big-hot-shot-that-I-can-toss-away-another-person's-affection!" Xenia hissed right back, glaring daggers back at the purple-haired farmer, not caring how close their faces were. "You want to know what I think is the only reason you put up with me? It's because of the fact that unlike everyone else in this village, you don't intimidate me! I'm not scared of you, and you hate that! You hate the fact that no matter how much you shove, I'm not going anywhere! I'm not leaving this village! I'm not going to stop collecting notes! I'm not going to stop trying to befriend you!" She started breathing rapidly, trying to catch her breath from her screaming, she looked up with a smirk. "I'm a challenge, and so are you. One of us will eventually cave."

Jamie stared at her in pure and utter shock. She had read him like a book, right down to the single thing that attracted him to her. She was a challenge. She was his only competition for what he actually cared about. Without thinking, his hands moved from either side of her head to her cheeks and he leaned forward, his eyes closing slowly on him. Xenia's breathing hitched and her eyes widened. 'What is he doing? What is he doing? What is he doing?' she thought to herself, but her thoughts were silenced when she felt his lips for the first time. They were soft, warm and tender; moving gently against her own. His hands trailed to her waist as her arms draped over his neck as she found herself kissing back. Neither knew what was going on except for one thing, a hidden beast had taken over both of them: Its name was hormones. Jamie's kiss grew rougher and she couldn't help but let out a gasp when he pushed her back against the tree once more. Jamie took full advantage of her open mouth, gently slipping his tongue into her mouth and smirking against her lips when she let out a whimper of delight. Oxygen was the only thing that forced them apart, they pulled away gasping for air they desperately needed.

"J-Jaime…" she whispered, her lips still quivering from the force of the kiss. His face grew hot and he turned his face away from her, still keeping his hold tight on her. A grin suddenly pulled on her lips. "I-I really think that… I may be falling for you." Jaime scoffed, letting his eyes narrow on her.

"Don't say such ridiculous things, you'll regret it later." He retorted, seeing her shake her head as she leaned forward pecking his lips tenderly. She pulled away and out of his grip, still staying close to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" she called out, kissing his cheek before rushing out of the forest path and out of his view. He let out a sigh of irritation, face palming in disbelief.

"Great, just great. I've fallen for a complete idiot."


End file.
